SSP (Scientific Street Patrol) (Project D)
The SSP (Scientific Street Patrol) is an organization created to patrol the streets of Japan. While not an official member of EDL, they often report alien activities directly to them. They are the sworn rivals of GUTS due to their constant street patrols. History The SSP (Scientific Street Patrol) was formed in 1966 by Naomi, Jetta and Shin. The original purpose was to investigate strange phenomenon but after causing chaos everywhere they go, they decided to change their purpose into street patrol. The EDL took notice of this and gladly supports them financially in exchange for information. The SSP quickly became rivals with GUTS due to their constant street patrols. After the founding members retired, 5 new members took over their place. The new SSP proved to be superior in tackling aliens and even monsters. One of their most famous acts was the capture of Alien Dada, who kidnapped the UN leaders and threatened to explode a nuke located in the middle of Paris. The SSP without orders from the EDL, marched straight into the evil alien's lair and caught him without opossition. This significantly improved the SSP's persona outside Japan, with GUTS being questioned for their incompetence. In the modern world, the SSP still patrols the street and captures aliens for the EDL to handle, as well as performing scientific research on field thanks to their link with Alchemy Stars. Now with Ultraman Dent protecting Earth once more, the SSP can only hope to assist him directly. Equipment * SSP Suit: A suit only used on missions. The full suit consists of an orange business suit, orange trousers and a pair of black boots. It is similar to the classic SSSP suit. * SSP Helmet: A field helmet resembling Redman's head including the antennaes. Equipped with communicators, voice receivers, voice recording, and oxygen mask. * SSP Pad: A modified U-Pad Mini used by the SSP to scan radiation, biological life, traces of blood, and most importantly, the monster's weaknesses. * SSP Gun: Tiny guns used by the SSP. While small and laughably cartoonish in appearance, it can kill an alien or dissolve it completely in Max Settings. There are 3 settings of the gun: Safe, Combat and Max. Standard ammunition is concentrated plasma which may explain it's lethality against aliens. * SSP Drone: A quadrotor drone used by the SSP. The drones are fitted with stealth technology and a 58 MP camera. Vehicles * SSP Patrol Car: The SSP's patrol car. It is unarmed but can reach high speeds. It is based on the Mazda RX-7. * SSP Super Car: The SSP's high speed interceptor. It is bought for $100,000 but is never used. Based on the Honda NSX (old). * SSP VTOL: The SSP's aerial patrol vehicle. It is armed with 6 missile pods. Based on the classic SSSP VTOL. ** SSP Sub-VTOL: The SSP's space transport vehicle. While only carrying 4 missile pods, it's ability to fly on space for 2 hours is remarkable even by EDL standards. It is based om the SSSP Sub-VTOL. * SSP Mini-Sub: A mini submarine used by the SSP in several missions. It is only armed with a flash emitter. Based on the SSSP Submarine. * SSP Demo-RC: An RC car equipped with explosives. The standard explosives have enough power to destroy a normal civilian car. There are 3 explosives that can be equipped by the Demo-RC: Standard, EMP, and Plasma. * SSP Tank: A 'tank' used by the SSP. Only used if the target is heavily armored or is smart enough to evade them. Based on the Jagdpanzer 38t 'Hetzer'. Members * Old SSP: The founders of SSP who has retired ever since. ** Naomi: The founder of SSP. She is diligent and kind but suffers from pneumonia. ** Jetta: The co-founder of SSP. He is interested in UFOs and aliens. ** Shin: The co-founder of SSP. He invented most of the SSP's equipment ranging from the SSP gun to the VTOL. He unfortunately passed away in 2017 due to heart attack. * New SSP: The current members of the SSP after the founders retired. ** Captain Shin Hayata: The fearless leader of SSP. He tries to make sure that the members of the new SSP works safely. ** Member Hideki Goh: The sharpshooter and driver of the team. He is formerly a racecar driver before joining the SSP after his sister's death in the hands of an Alien Nackle. ** Member Seiji Hokuto: The youngest member of the team. While inexperienced, Seiji is skilled in pilotting the VTOL as well as delivering items. ** Member Yuuko Minami: The only female member of the team. She takes care of the communications and electronics of the team. ** Member Kotaro Higashi: The smart mechanic of the team. He invented the SSP Pad and the SSP Minisub. Trivia * This incarnation of SSP is a combination between the SSSP (Science Special Search Party) from Ultraman (1966) and the SSP (Something Search People) from Ultraman Orb (series). * The names of the team members are based from the Ultra Hosts of Ultraman (Shin Hayata), Ultraman Jack (Hideki Goh), Ultraman Ace (Seiji Hokuto and Yuuko Minami), and Ultraman Taro (Kotaro Higashi). Category:Sentinel 72 Category:Fan Organizations